SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: The Owner's Guide and Manual
by CrypticSpamNinja
Summary: Congrats! You just purchased and received the SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit! Now, before you glomp the living breath out of your new unit, this manual is provided to ensure that you don't end up getting blown to pieces and to unlock your unit's full potential.


**Title: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: The Owner's Guide and Manual**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters mentioned, nor do I own this writing style. This type of style belongs to Theresa Green.**

**Summary:** Congrats! You just purchased and received the SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit! Now, before you glomp the living breath out of your new unit, this manual is provided to ensure that you don't end up getting blown to smithereens and to unlock your unit's full potential…

* * *

><p>AN: Dude...If these were actually made, I would be a rich lady...

* * *

><p><strong>SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG: The Owner's Guide and Manual<strong>

**Congrats! **You just received your SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit! This manual is provided to ensure that you don't end up getting blown to smithereens and to unlock your unit's full potential... **PLEASE READ BEFORE OPENING!**

**WARNING: This unit has been known to attract rabbid fangirls and stalkers.**

**Technical Specifications:**

**Name: **Shadow the Hedgehog. Will also answer to "The Ultimate Life Form" and angrily to "Faker", "Traitor", and "Emo Hog"

**Age: **Physically 15

**Height: **3 ft, 3 inches

**Weight: **77 lbs.

**Place of Manufacture:** Space Colony ARK

**Your SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit comes with the following items:**

**TWO **sets of inhibitor rings

**THREE **pairs of white gloves

**THREE **pairs of red, yellow, and black jet shoes

**FIVE **bottles of shoe wax

**ONE **.45 caliber Colt® M1911

**THREE **magazines of non-lethal rounds (real ammunition not included)

**ONE **CHAOS EMERALD (green)

**ONE **copy of _How to Get Rid of Fangirls _by Lee Mia Lowe

**Programming:**

Your unit is programmed with the following abilities:

TRACK STAR: Since your SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit has the speed that rivals that of the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG unit himself, your SHADOW unit can compete in U.S Olympic Track Team, or just settle bets with those who doubt his speed. Time to show those punks up for good! WARNING: If your unit happens to be racing against a SONIC THE HEDGEHOG unit, be prepared for a long time of racing and arguments.

HITMAN: Is there someone you think should go away for "a long time?" The SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit has the skills of an expert gunfighter, so he will be able to take out that someone for good! Plus, you can start your own hitman business and watch the cash roll in! If you get caught, though, that's one of the reasons why we asked you to sign that waiver...

CHAUFFEUR: Your unit can drive a wide array of vehicles, so he can drive you anywhere if you're not eligible for a driver's license or just too lazy to drive yourself! We warn you of the impending aggressive driving and possible road rage the unit may cause though...

**Removal of your SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit from packaging:**

To avoid being slaughtered for waking your unit inappropriately, here are fail-safe ways to wake up your new SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG unit:

1.) If you're one of the _VERY LUCKY FEW_ people that had their MARIA ROBOTNIK unit delivered safely, you can ask your MARIA ROBOTNIK unit to call for him. Once she does, SHADOW will come out the box peacefully and you can reprogram him without worry. This is the most safest way to wake up your unit.

2.) You can do the above, but instead with a MARIA ROBOTNIK unit, you can play a clip of her voice. The SHADOW unit will wake up peacefully, but once he sees the MARIA ROBOTNIK unit is not there, he'll rampage around the house, looking for her, and will be bad-tempered towards you, once he realizes you tricked him. You might have to wait awhile to reprogram your unit.

3.) Yell "SONIC IS THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!". Make sure you take cover from the incoming shards of wood, as your SHADOW unit breaks out off the box, challenging the aforementioned unit, but after realizing he's not here, he'll just remain quiet, embarrassed (unless you do have the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG unit). You can reprogram him then.

4.) If you really want to wake the SHADOW unit up without doing these methods, don't say we didn't warn you...Just make sure you don't poke him.

**Reprogramming:**

After removing the SHADOW unit from the box, you reprogram him to the following modes:

_Anti-social_(default)

_Arrogant_

_Brooding_

_Happy_(locked)

_Super_(locked)

_Out-of-Character (OOC)_(locked)

Your SHADOW unit comes in his default mode, "_Anti-Social_", where he avoids all company and speaks to you rarely. There are a few exceptions, though, such as the ROUGE unit or the AMY ROSE unit. It may take awhile for your SHADOW unit to like and/or tolerate you and get used to your presence.

The "_Arrogant_" mode is activated when a SONIC unit in his Cocky/Upbeat mode and challenges your SHADOW unit to a race or if you call him the Ultimate Life Form. Your unit will be more talkative and arrogant as the SONIC unit himself. Your SHADOW unit may refer himself as 'The Ultimate Life Form.'

"_Brooding_" mode is activated when the SHADOW unit is reminded of the MARIA ROBOTNIK's unit death, or his past. It is advised to avoid him while he's in Brooding mode.

"_Happy_" mode can be unlocked if you're one of the very few that received their MARIA ROBOTNIK unit, or when your SHADOW unit is content with someone with the same innocence as the MARIA ROBOTNIK unit, such as the CREAM THE RABBIT unit. As the mood suggests, your unit is happy and more relaxed.

"_Super_" mode can only be unlocked when you collect all 7 CHAOS EMERALDS, which they can be found on six other certain units. Once you collect them all, the SHADOW unit will then transform into his SUPER SHADOW form. While in this mode, your unit's abilities are enhanced, he can fly, and your unit can use his Chaos Powers to their limit. This only lasts for awhile, an hour at the most, and the CHAOS EMERALDS will scatter around your neighborhood, once time is up.

_"Out of Character (OOC)_" mode can be unlocked through various of methods, such as telling Shadow he's actually an android and many others. His personality will change, depending how you treat him. For example, your SHADOW unit can be the living example of the emo stereotype, if you keep calling him and treating him as an emo, or he'll be very mentally unstable if you keep mocking the MARIA ROBOTNIK unit's death.

**Relationships with other units:**

MARIA ROBOTNIK:The SHADOW unit loves this unit as a sister, and was the only thing that makes him the happiest. Sadly, before the MARIA ROBOTNIK units were ready to be delivered, a group of G.U.N. SOLDIER units went haywire, and destroyed almost all the MARIA ROBOTNIK units, and plans on how to make the MARIA ROBOTNIK units were lost. If you were one of the few that had their MARIA ROBOTNIK units delivered, you are very lucky.

PROFESSOR GERALD ROBOTNIK: The grandfather of the EGGMAN unit, this unit is the co-creator of the SHADOW unit. The SHADOW unit sees this as a father figure and one of the few that can make him happy. The GERALD ROBOTNIK units were set to launch with the MARIA ROBOTNIK units, but because of the incident, they were abandoned. It is very difficult to obtain a GERALD ROBOTNIK unit, though they are not as rare as the MARIA ROBOTNIK units.

BLACK DOOM: The co-creator of the SHADOW unit. This unit is the biological father of the said unit. Whatever you do, _DO NOT_ put these two together in attempt to create a "family reunion". These two units have a bad relationship: the BLACK DOOM unit trying to get the SHADOW unit to join the BLACK ARMS and the SHADOW unit resisting, and ultimately (no pun intended) destroying the BLACK COMET, headquarters of the BLACK ARMS that was going to destroy the Earth.

DOCTOR IVO "EGGMAN" ROBOTNIK: While these two units have an underlying respect for each other, the SHADOW unit being the creation of the EGGMAN unit's grandfather and vice-versa, these units barely tolerate each other and don't like each other much.

ROUGE THE BAT: This unit is a friend and ally of the SHADOW unit. The SHADOW unit is protective over this unit's well-being and one of the few existing units he cares about.

AMY ROSE THE HEDGEHOG: These two units have a friendly bond after this unit managed to convinced the SHADOW unit not to leave the Earth for ruins.

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG: Being arch-rivals in speed, the SHADOW unit and the SONIC unit compete against each other to see who's the better unit. While the SHADOW unit doesn't see eye to eye with the SONIC unit, the SONIC unit thinks of the SHADOW unit as a friend.

**Cleaning**

We apologize to those who are fans of the SHADOW unit, but your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. However, your unit may need help with his quills, though.

**Feeding**

Your unit can feed himself and won't object to anything you try to feed him...except for dog food and cat food.

**Sleep**

It is unknown whether the SHADOW unit sleeps or not. Your unit may try to sleep, though.

**F.A.Q.**

**Q:** Ever since I got my SHADOW unit, fangirls have been following me everywhere! They even tried to kidnap my unit! Now, they're surrounding my house, demanding that I give up my SHADOW unit!

**A:** To get rid of the fangirls, please read the guide that came along with your unit, _How to Get Rid of Fangirls_ by Lee Mia Lowe. If you didn't receive this guide, contact us immediately and we will send the guide the guide in the fastest way possible (via the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG unit). **NOTE**: Do not let the SHADOW unit see the previous statement.

**Q:** Recently, I noticed that my SHADOW unit has been destroying most of my stuff, cackling madly everytime he does so. At first, it was little things, such as my sandwich or lamp, but now he's destroying bigger things like my car! What's happening?

**A:** Oh my, it seems that you somehow unlocked his hidden "_D__estructive_" mode. This is very serious and can lead to the destruction of the city/town you live in. We can replace your SHADOW unit as soon as possible, or we can send you the instructions to reprogram your unit, if you don't want to part with your unit.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of receiving a scowling, ebony and crimson hedgehog, you received a dark, grey, and light purple hedgehog with green eyes that have no pupils, and for some reason, he doesn't have a mouth.

Solution: Our apologies, we have sent you a MEPHILES THE DARK unit. While he looks like the SHADOW unit, he is very sadistic and will try to hurt you. If you do not want this dark unit, ship back the MEPHILES unit to our address, located on the top right corner of the crate, and we'll immediately send your SHADOW unit, with no paying fee. Until then, make sure the MEPHILES unit does not go anywhere near a SONIC unit.

Problem: It looks like you got your SHADOW unit, but for some reason, he looks metallic and his stripes are blue, green, pink, or another color than the usual red. He also claims to be the real SHADOW.

Solution: You have received a SHADOW android. This is a cheap knock-off that you had purchased from a sleazy vendor. _IF_ you want the real deal, just order from our site, and we'll deliver it to you shortly. You can then use your SHADOW unit's "HITMAN" abilities to hunt down the vendor responsible for selling you the android.

**Last Notes**

**With tender, loving care, the SHADOW unit will be the greatest companion you'll ever have. We hope you have a wonderful time with your unit!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally I got that over with! XD I'd like to thank my lovely beta for editing this! Now, whom should I write about next? PM your suggestion or leave it in a review!

Also, if you hadn't read the first one, please go check out.

Adieu!


End file.
